Drip Drop
by wedangjaeh
Summary: Jaehyun menyambut jabatannya, ukuran tangannya lebih besar dari miliknya. "Begitu juga denganku." Ibu jarinya mengusap tangan Yuta, membuat tubuhnya lemah dan jantungnya berdegup. Jaehyun tersenyum dan sedikit menyeringai. "Semoga teman-temanmu berkata jujur." barista!jaehyun x pornstar!Yuta
1. Chapter 1

**Drip Drop**

 **Part 1**

Hujan mengguyur Osaka dan cerobohnya Yuta tidak membawa payung sehingga ia harus berteduh di salah satu kedai kopi. Bunyi bel menyambut kedatangan Yuta, aroma pekat kopi memenuhi ruangan bercat cokelat muda. Yuta melihat sekeliling ruangan mencari meja kosong tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang kosong terpaksa dia harus duduk di depan konter

Dia menunggu beberapa saat setelah seorang barista menghampirinya dengan senyuman di wajah.

"Apa yang Anda ingin pesan?" tanyanya ramah, membuat kontak mata dengannya. Suaranya lumayan indah, menurut Yuta. Dia melirik pin yang bertulisakan Jay.

Yuta ingin sekali menggoda barista muda tersebut tapi tubuhnya menggigil dan dia butuh secangkir kopi hangat. "Coffee caramel dan satu cheesecake," tak lupa Yuta memasang senyum manisnya yang menurut dia sendiri akan melunakkan hati yang melihatnya, sebagai tambahan dia memberikan kedipan genitnya.

Si barista muda itu tampak terkejut dan kemudian senyumannya kembali. "Satu coffee caramel dan cheesecake," dia menatap Yuta, "Apa Anda kedinginan? Mau saya ambilkan mantel?"

Yuta kebingungan dengan pertanyaan dan melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar kedinginan, walaupun suhu di dalam sini hangat tapi tetap saja dia merasa kedinginan. "Ah, kau tidak perlu."

"Bibirmu pucat," Yuta menyentuh bibirnya tanpa sadar "tunggulah sebentar," Jay pergi menuju ruang karyawan dan beberapa saat kemudian dia datang dengan mantel abu-abu besar. "Pakailah ini," dia menyodorkan mantelnya, Yuta menerimanya tanpa menolak. Oh, sungguh beruntung diriny amendapat pinjaman mantel dan dari cowok tampan!

Yuta memakainya dengan senang hati. "Trims, kau sangat baik sekali Jay," mantel itu berbahan lembut dan hangat. Dia mengusapkan wajahnya ke kerah mantel.

Jay mengusap tengkuknya, dia tersenyum malu. "Tak apa kau boleh meminjamnya tapi jangan lupa kembalikan padaku lagi," di sela pembicaraan mereka seseorang berteriak.

"Jay, jangan modusin pelanggan!"

Jay menunduk kepada orang yang berteriak tadi, rupanya manajer kedai ini. Yuta sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat pekerjaannya terhenti.

"Maaf pesananmu jadi tertunda, aku akan membuatnya secepat mungkin."

Yuta memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang lincah membuat kopi. Air mukanya berubah serius ketika berhadapan dengan minuman yang sedang ia buat. Ketika dia menggerakkan tangannya tampak dada bidang yang tertutupi oleh kemeja putih, Yuta membayangkan tidur di atas dada menggoda itu. Dan lengan baju yang ia gulung sampai siku membuatnya semakin seksi.

Jay datang dengan segelas kopi dan cheescake pesanannya.

"Selamat menikmati," mereka bertatapan sebentar. Yuta merasakan tubuhnya lemas hanya dengan tatapannya itu.

"Thanks," gumamnya, dia menarik cangkir dan menyeruput kopinya. Jay mengangguk dan melesat pergi. "Manis, seperti pembuatnya."

 **000**

Jay kelihatan sibuk sekali melayani pelanggan dan Yuta saat ini sedang tergesa-gesa. Dia ingin sekali meminta nomor ponselnya tapi sepertinya tidak sempat.

Dia menuliskan nomor ponselnya sendiri di atas secarik tisu dan tak lupa menulis

 _Thanks untuk manyelnya Jay, kau sangat seksi_

 _Yuta_

Butuh keberanian besar dan rasa malu yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh untuk menulis kalimat gombal yang memalukan dirinya seumur hidup. Dia menaruh tisu di bawah piring yang berisi uang. Dia mengeratkan mantel dan melangkah secepat mungkin keluar dari kedai itu.

"Apa yang barusan kulakukan?!" dia mengusap wajahnya yang memerah malu. Apakah dia harus kembali ke dalam mengambil tisu tadi. Yuta berdiri di depan kedai sedikit bersembunyi di belakang tembok, dari kaca kedai dia dapat melihat Jay mengambil tisu dan menatapnya kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Yuta. Dia melihat Jay tersenyum simpul setelah membaca tulisan yang ia buat.

Respon yang tidak buruk, untung tidak langsung di buang ke tong sampah. Jay memasukkan tisu ke dalam kantongnya dan mulai bekerja.

Yuta mengepal tangannya gembira, rasa malunya jadi hilang. Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu SMS dari Jay. Dia menarik kerah mantel, dia dapat mencium aroma mint milik Jay.

Langit mendung Osaka berganti dengan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan mata.

 **000**

"And cut!"

"Terimakasih banyak semuanya!" Yuta menunduk ke arah kru film.

"Desahanmu tadi lumayan membuat adik kecilku menegang," Doyoung membantu Yuta mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kau sudah melihat tubuhku tapi belum mencoba lubang surgaku. Thanks. " kata Yuta setelah Doyoung selesai membantunya.

"Aku mau saja denganmu tapi aku sudah punya pacar."

"Kita bisa threesome!" Yuta mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Doyoung.

Doyoung mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu, "Tidak, terimakasih untuk tawaran manismu. Aku tidak suka sex lebih dari dua orang."

"Kau bisa menonton aku dan Ten bermain," dia mengedipkan matanya.

Secara tiba-tiba Doyoung menampar keningnya dengan keras. "Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara? Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu." Yuta memanyunkan bibirnya kesal menjatuhkan tangannya dari leher Doyoung, dia membiarkan Doyoung mengelap wajahnya.

Doyoung melirik leher Yuta yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan, terlihat menyakitkan. "Apa tadi dia menggigitmu dengan keras?"

"Yah, lumayan. Dia sepertinya sangat menikmatinya," Yuta menyentuh lehernya. Gigitan lawan mainnya cukup perih dan hampir membuat kulitnya terkoyak. Menjadi pemain film porno terkadang menguntungkan tapi di sisi lain Yuta harus menerima lawan mainnya yang kebanyakan tidak ganteng.

Jika Yuta tidak terangsang dia harus memakan obat perangsang atau berpura-pura menikmatinya dengan suara erangan yang dibuat-buat. Betapa melelahkannya dia harus syuting dua kali seminggu, tapi bayaran yang ia terima lumayan banyak.

 **000**

Semenjak kejadiannya bertemu dengan si barista ganteng, Yuta terus menanti pesan darinya tapi sayang sekali tidak ada sampai saat ini.

"Apa-apaan dia tidak menghubungiku dia mau mantelnya kembali, tidak?!" dia mengomel sendiri sambil membuat cokelat hangat. "Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak tertarik dengan cowok? Apa aku kurang menarik?" adukan cokelat hangatnya sangat cepat hingga sebagian isinya tumpah mengenai tangannya. Yuta mengerang kesakitan dan menyumpah.

 **000**

Yuta mengacak pinggangnya menatap jam dinding, sudah 30 menit dia menunggu tapi partnernya belum datang ke lokasi syuting. "Kemana sih dia?"

Doyoung yang duduk di sampingnya menjawab. "Mungkin macet?" dia melempar kaleng minumannya ke arah tong sampah namun meleset. "Santailah sebentar hipertensimu bisa kumat." Sudah ke 12 kalinya dia mendengar keluhan dari mulut manis Yuta, kebosananya semakin bertambah mendengar keluhannya.

Mina mendatangi dua sejoli itu dengan senyum sumringah. "Kagami tidak bisa datang, katanya dia sakit jadi tidak bisa main hari ini."

Yuta siap untuk melontarkan kemarahnnya tetapi Mina kemudian lanjut berbicara. "Tapi aku membawakan penggantinya, dia sangat tampan! Pak Takeda juga setuju dia yang mengambil perannya. Hey, kemarilah!" Mina melambaikan tangannya sambil melompat kegirangan.

Yuta membelalakkan matanya dan tubuhnya membeku melihat kedatangan yang tak terduga, dia terkejut bukan main karena yang datang adalah si barista, Jay. Dengan sedikit malu Jay mendatangi mereka, matanya menatap lantai.

Doyoung bersiul. "Lumayan cakep."

Ketika Jay bertatapan dengannya, wajahnya juga terkejut, rahangnya jatuh terbuka dan matanya membulat.

Mina menarik tangan Jay dan dengan cerianya dia berkata. "Namanya Jaehyun, dia dari Korea dan sedang berkuliah di sini. Aku menemukannya perjalanan menuju ke sini. Dia tampan, bukan?" Mina bertepuk tangan girang. Yuta mengangguk kaku. "Jaehyun, dia Yuta yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu. Dia jagonya di ranjang!"

"Kau mungkin akan ketagihan," timpal Doyoung, mengerlingkan matanya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Mereka cekikikan.

Mendengar celotehan mereka, dia mencubit lengan korbannya hingga kesakitan. "Kalian berudua berisik!" gertaknya jengkel.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu kan. Terserahlah, selamat berkenalan!" Mina menarik Doyoung bersamanya, meninggalkan dirinya dan Jaehyun.

Rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka, Yuta duluanlah yang menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "Tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan di sini, sangat aneh rasanya."

Jaehyun menyambut jabatannya, ukuran tangannya lebih besar dari miliknya. "Begitu juga denganku." Ibu jarinya mengusap tangan Yuta, membuat tubuhnya lemah dan jantungnya berdegup. Jaehyun tersenyum dan sedikit menyeringai. "Semoga teman-temanmu berkata jujur."

* * *

 _a/n: udah jarang banget nulis ff. kepikiran buat pornstar!yuta pas liat pic teasernya. maaf kalau ada kesalahn ngetiknya setengah ngantuk :(_

 _kritik dan saran sangat membantu~_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuta menegak liurnya, bibirnya terasa kering. Dia merasa gugup seakan ini pertama kalinya ia bermain film porno. Dia menarik napas dalam, melonggarkan sedikit kerah bajunya. Tubuhnya gelisah di atas empuknya kasur.

 _Rileks. Aku seorang pro._

Lawan mainnya sedang diberi pengarahan oleh sutradara. Pakaian yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Kakinya yang jenjang dan pundaknya yang lebar.

Seorang kru berteriak untuk bersiap. Jaehyun berjalan dengan tenang seolah-olah dia lebih profesional dari dirinya. Dia tidak terlihat gugup sedikitpun dan itu sangat menjengkelkan dirinya yang sudah lama bermain.

Atau mungkin Jaehyun sudah sering meniduri banyak orang?

"Ini pengalaman pertama bagiku," dia berdiri di depan Yuta dengan wajah tersenyum polos, ah menggemaskan. "Mereka sepakat mengedit wajahku."

"Oh ya?" Yuta menaikkan alisnya terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. "Kau terlihat sangat santai."

Jaehyun membuka mulutnya membalas perkataan Yuta tapi sutradara berteriak.

"And action!"

Kali ini mereka melakukannya tanpa plot yang penting mereka menghasilkan satu rekaman untuk hari ini.

Yuta hanya memakai kemeja putih longgar tanpa celana dalam. Dia menutup pahanya malu-malu karena tatapan yang diberikan Jaehyun padanya. Senyuman yang ia berikan membuat tubuhnya panas.

"Kenapa kau menutupnya? Kau sering mengangkang di depan banyak orang, benar kan? Kenapa giliranku kau malah ragu-ragu?"

Mendengar omongannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Yuta gelagapan dan hampir melontarkan kata-kata pedas. Dia menahan dirinya agar tidak kehilangan pekerjaan ini, menggigit bibirnya kesal.

Jaehyun meraih botol yang sudah tersedia di samping botol tergeletak sebungkus kondom untuknya, tapi dia hanya mengambil botol.

Dia menarik resletingnya, sedikit menurunkan celana jeans beserta celana dalam Calvin Klein-nya sekaligus. Ia mengelurkan 'adik kecilnya' yang lumayan besar dan sudah menegang.

Jaehyun mengoleskan pelumas ke batangnya sambil menatap Yuta. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yuta berbicara dengan tenggorokan kering, "Lu-lumayan, tapi tidak lebih besar dari punyaku." Kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba terbata-bata, sungguh memalukan! Dia merasa dialah yang perawan di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun memegang kedua lututnya dan membukanya lebar. Tangan kanannya memegang batangnya yang mengacung. Sejujurnya milik Jaehyun lebih besar darinya. Dia mendengar Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Tanpa basa-basi dua jarinya memasuki lubangnya. Dia tersentak kaget.

"Ah!"

Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Jaehyun. Jarinya bergerak maju mundur di dalamnya sesekali menggaruk rektumnya.

"Sialan," desisnya di antara rasa sakit.

Jaehyun memajukan badannya mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yuta, menjilati cupingnya. "Aku tak sabar memasuki lubangmu," dan juga dia menggigit telinganya. Jarinya bertambah satu, jari-jari panjangnya sangat lihai bergerak hingga Yuta tak merasakan sakit lagi. Jarinya tidak cukup memuaskan gairahnya dia butuh sesuatu yang besar.

"Masukkan," ujarnya terengah.

Jaehyun tersenyum puas. Dia memegang batangnya dengan bangga dan perlahan memasuki lubangnya yang sedikit renggang. Dengan tangan kanan memegang batangnya dan tangan kiri memegang pinggul Yuta agar tidak bergerak. Dia sedikit kesusahan memasukinya.

Sedangkan Yuta mengerang kesakitan. Kedua tangannya meremas seprai.

Ketika Jaehyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya dia mendesah lega. Dia memeluk lehernya dan mendesah di pundaknya saat Jaehyun mulai bergerak di dalamnya. Yuta menggigit pundaknya menahan sakit.

Dia merasakan jari Jaehyun meraba dadanya dan mulai bermain dengan puting kirinya. Dengan isengnya dia mencubit-cubitnya dan mungkin akan bengkak jika dia terus melakukannya.

Tusukannya semakin kencang dan tangannya berpindah ke batangnya. Dia memijat penisnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Yuta merasakan klimaksnya, dia menggerakan pinggulnya. Kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Jaehyun.

"Ah a-aku.. sebentar lagi-"

Cairannya keluar mengenai baju lawan mainnya. Ketika dia mendesah, Jaehyun menjilat lehernya dengan napsu. Tangannya tidak berhenti meremas batangnya.

Jaehyun sepertinya ingin mengejarnya, dia menusuk lebih cepat. Keringat menetes di keningnya. Dia sangat seksi hanya dengan kemeja hitam. Napas hangatnya menerpa wajah Yuta.

Menyusul Yuta, dia keluar di dalamnya. Cairannya terasa hangat di dalamnya dan beberapa keluar di antara celah lubangnya. Yuta merasa lemas dan tidak dapat bergerak tetapi Jaehyun tetap menusuk hingga cairannya ia rasa telah keluar semuanya.

Jaehyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas dadanya, lidahnya menjilati putingnya yang bengkak. Hanya dengan jilatan saja membuat libido Yuta naik.

"Jae, cukup.." dengan nada lemah dia berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun menempelkan telinganya tepat di atas jantung Yuta. Memejamkan matanya mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang kencang. "Kau sangat cantik," bisiknya.

Mereka terbaring lemas seakan hanya mereka berdualah yang ada di ruangan panas itu.

Yuta merona mendengar bisikan pelan dari pemuda yang terbaring santai.

"Cut!"

000

Jaehyun mendapat pujian tiada hentinya dari si sutradara. "Yah, walaupun ini pertama kalinya untukmu tapi cukup bagus juga kau berakting, nak. Lain kali datanglah ke sini lagi kami akan membayarmu lebih."

Yuta melihat Jaehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terimakasih banyak, Pak. Kalau Mina nuna tidak memanggil saya, saya tidak mungkin datang ke sini."

Tepukan keras di pundaknya membuat dia menoleh.

"Apa kau kenalannya? Tadi kalian terlihat akrab," Doyoung berdiri di depannya penuh curiga.

"Apa?! Tidak, kami saja baru bertemu," dia tidak berbohong, mereka memang baru bertemu kemarin.

Soal kemarin, dia teringat mantel yang dipinjamkan kepadanya.

"Aku kira dia belum pernah berakting di film porno sebelumnya, dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik dari keluarga baik-baik," kata Doyoung sambil mengelus dagunya mengamati Jaehyun berbicara dengan Mina. "Kita tidak boleh melihat seseorang dari luarnya saja." Untuk kali ini Yuta setuju dengan komentar Doyoung tentang Jaehyun. "Dia terlihat nyaman dengamu," tambahnya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Yuta bertanya dengan suara meninggi sampai-sampai Jaehyun menoleh padanya.

"Dia tidur di atasmu seakan kalian sepasang kekasih, yah mungkin dia melakukannya karena akting. Nah, kekasihmu menuju ke sini. Semoga hubungan kalian berlanjut," Doyoung tertawa sambil memukul bahunya dia berjalan meninggalkannya yang tengah gugup.

"Hai," Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya menyapa. "Maaf untuk sebelumnya aku sedikit kasar padamu," dia berkata dengan wajah bersalah. Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda ketika di atas ranjang. Apakah dia memang berbakat dalam akting?

Yuta tersenyum untuk menenangkan pemuda di depannya. "Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya dan ada yang lebih parah darimu. Omong-omong aku terus menunggu telponmu soal mantelmu."

"Aku.. Sejujurnya aku malu untuk menelponmu, aku tidak berani."

Jaehyun yang berbicara dengannya sekarang adalah pemuda pemalu berbeda dengan Jaehyun di atas ranjang yang berbicara vulgar tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

Yuta merasa ingin mengetahui lebih banyak pemuda yang memiliki dua karakter di depannya.

"Kau mau ke apartemenku untuk mengambil mantelmu?"

000

Jaehyun mencumbu Yuta yang hanya mengenakan mantel cokelat miliknya. Malam itu dipenuhi oleh desahan dari mereka berdua.

* * *

a/n: koko bop asik ya liriknya bikin pinggul bergoyang. btw ada yg suka yuta harem?


End file.
